Nyctoaeserius
Nyctoaeserius (Nyctoaeserius pulchisaltador) is an elegant Flying Wyvern that is introduced in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". Like the Rathian, it is a female-only species. It is one of the only monsters that is able to heal itself. English: Nyctoaeserius Japanese: Nycton Latin: Nyctoaeserius pulchisaltador In-Game Information A female wyvern that seldom appears over graveyards. Despite what one might think, this wyvern is the picture of beauty and is said to dance for those who have passed on. It hides a startlingly aggressive temperament. Basic Information Monster Class: Flying Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: Sky Status Ailments: Skyblight Habitats: Boney Boneyard Behavior: *Drinks from a water source when low on stamina *Huffs white smoke from its mouth when enraged *Always crashes after an aerial attack when low on stamina *Drops an item when Flash Bombed out of the sky Physiology and Behavior coming soon In Monster Hunted Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Boney Boneyard Synopsis: Available Quests G-Rank A-Rank Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: Nycto Piel, Nycto Shard, Nycto Fellwing, Nycto Talon, Fine Nycto Fin, Sky Sac Tail x1: Nycto Lash, Nycto Shard, Fine Nycto Fin Break Head: Nycto Piel x2, Sky Sac, Fine Nycto Fin Break Wings x2: Nycto Fellwing, Nycto Talon, Nycto Talon x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Nycto Shard A-Rank Body x3: Nycto Dermis, Nycto Splinter, Nycto Fullwing, Nycto Ripper, Nycto Beautifin, Cyclone Sac, Nycto Shard, Nycto Talon Tail x1: Nycto Tailbone, Nycto Splinter, Nycto Beautifin, Fine Nycto Fin Break Head: Nycto Dermis x2, Cyclone Sac, Sky Sac x2, Nycto Beautifin Break Wings x2: Nycto Fullwing, Nycto Ripper, Nycto Ripper x2, Nycto Fellwing x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Nycto Splinter Item Descriptions G': *'Nycto Shard: *'Nycto Piel': *'Nycto Fellwing': *'Nycto Talon': *'Fine Nycto Fin': *'Nycto Lash': *'Sky Sac': A': *'Nycto Splinter: *'Nycto Dermis': *'Nycto Fullwing': *'Nycto Ripper': *'Nycto Beautifin': *'Nycto Tailbone': *'Cyclone Sac': Attacks ''Note: Unless specified otherwise, all of Nyctoaeserius' attacks are aerial.'' Leaping Peck: Quickly flaps its wings twice, then lands on the ground and strikes out with its beak. Talon Attack: Flaps its wings faster in order to gain height, then plunges down on its target and hits the ground hard with its talons. Nycto Star: Zooms upwards and into the sky, then performs a backwards somersault and ends up skimming the ground, where it folds in its wings and charges forward at blinding speed. This attack is performed when Nyctoaeserius finds itself on the ground. (Skyblight) Tail Strike: When on the ground, it will run forward and then jump into the air, striking upwards with its tail as it does so. Great Gust: When on the ground, it will stand up straight and spread its wings, then furiously flap them and create a huge gust in front of it. Anything caught in the gust will be blown to the other side of the area. Nycto Somersault: Flutters its wings and moves backwards a bit, then charges forward and performs a backflip, lashing out with its tail before landing on the ground. Nycto Hurricane: Nyctoaeserius will flap its wings harder and faster in order to gain some height. It will then spread its wings and commence spinning around like a top. A green force field will expand out from its body and spin around with it, drawing any hunter in the area inside to be damaged by Nyctoaeserius. (Skyblight) Nycto Wave: Does a single, powerful flap that carries it high into the sky, then furiously flaps its wings to create a tornado directly beneath it. This attack will restore some of Nyctoaeserius' health. It can be performed when Nyctoaeserius finds itself on the ground. (Skyblight) Nycto Typhoon: Slowly climbs high into the sky until it cannot be seen by the camera. Then, Nyctoaeserius will let out a screech before producing a huge tornado laced with green streaks of energy. As the tornado fades, it will slowly descend. (Skyblight) Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +5 *Thunder -15 *Ice -10 *Earth +10 *Sky +20 *Dragon +5 Skills: A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice (0) *Earth +20 *Sky +30 *Dragon +15 Skills: Weapons Longsword Dual Blades Lance Bludgeon Flail Bow Crossbow Notes *Nyctoaeserius is a Super Evolved Vivosaur from "Fossil Fighters: Champions". It is often called Nycto Ace for short. **Its species name means "beautiful dancer". *Most of its listed attacks come directly from "Fossil Fighters: Champions". Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255